This invention relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, it relates to an IGFET integrated circuit structure for use as a memory cell which includes a capacitor and a transfer device.
Data information storage systems utilizing insulating gate field effect transistor (IGFET) circuits as storage elements have become increasingly popular due to the inherent advantages of the IGFET structure. IGFET circuits have been advantageously utilized in single transistor dynamic memory cells. An example of such memory cells may be had by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,732 Frandon and U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,800 Ohwada et al. Generally, these and other known memory cells utilize the inherent source capacitance of the transistor to store the charge representing the data. Unfortunately, the charge storage capabilities of these cells are limited which, in turn, limits the performance and density of the cell. Efforts have been made to increase the storage capacitance of these cells, but they have often been at the expense of other device characteristics on the integrated circuit chip or have required additional and/or nonstandard processing steps.